


Must Have Been Love

by CrazyKater



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related: I Love You Rosie Malone, F/M, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyKater/pseuds/CrazyKater
Summary: Fanvid centered around Starsky and one of his greatest loves...





	




End file.
